


Quantico.

by Prettyunique



Series: Scenes I need in season 7. [17]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane tells Maura about her new job offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quantico.

"I got your text...we need to talk."

"I just wanted to say thank you, if it wasn't for you this next chapter in my life wouldn't have been happening."

"Ok, it sounded more urgent than that...next chapter?" 

"Agent Davis offered me a Job...I said I'd take it."

"So, you're leaving."

 

Jane nods.

 

"Oh." replies Maura

"Its only 421 miles away, 481 by car. So it would only take you 8 hours to get there, give or take a few minutes."

"OK." replies Maura

"Is that all you're going to say."

"What else do you want me to say?"

"Don't go." replies Jane

"I already know that's not gonna make a difference. I don't want you to go, Jane...I know that is very selfish of me, you can't stay here just for me."

"Why not?"

"Because you have to live your life for you. Besides, I'm not you're girlfriend." replies Maura

"What if that wasn't the case."

"You said you've already excepted the job." replies Maura

"I mean..."

 

Maura looks at Jane.

 

"I..."

 

Jane runs a hand though her hair and looks at Maura.

 

"I like you Maura,."

"What are you saying." asks Maura

"I have...romantic feelings for you, I've liked you for a long time. I just..."

 

Jane sighs.

 

"Cliche, didn't want to destroyed our friendship. Which I have done already, haven't I."

"Jane..."

 

Jane runs a hand through her hair.

 

"No I..."

 

Jane gets up pulling out a beer from the fridge. 

 

"You meant it, didn't you." replies Maura

"Maura..."

"Jane."

"Yes." replies Jane 

"So, does that mean you want us to start dating."

 

Jane sighs sitting back down.

 

"That question is pointless if you don't feel the same way."

 

Jane looks at Maura.

"Yes."

 

Maura leans forward...seconds later she pulls away.

 

"Are you kissing me because you want to know what it's like or because you feel the same way."

"The second one." replies Maura

"Well, don't stop."

 

Maura leans forward placing her lips on Jane's again. Then she pulls away.

 

"Where you going?"

"Upstairs, I'm going to wait...about an hour, if I'm still waiting after that I'll just assume that, you're not ready not that you don't want to be with me."

"What..."

 

Maura winks and climbs the stairs.

 

"Oh."

 

Jane downs the rest of her beer and sprints up the stairs.

 

"What took you so long?"

"I came as soon as I could." replies Jane

"That's my job."

 

Maura pushes Jane on the bed gently getting on top of her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, this is part 17...what, huh.


End file.
